


Герда

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Incest, Love/Hate, Vampires, Инцест, ангст, вампиры, драма, лавхейт, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: У каждого Кая есть своя маленькая Герда, которую он никому не отдаст
Relationships: Josette "Jo" Laughlin/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Кай Паркер/Джо (Герда) Паркер
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Герда

**Author's Note:**

> АU, ООС, автор немного упоролся и игнорирует всю ту ересь, что случилась с Каем Паркером с середины шестого сезона сериала Дневники Вампира

В каждой последующей жизни Кай понимает, что очаровательная Герда с голубыми глазами так или иначе умирает. Его маленькая сестрёнка — близнец покидает его вновь и вновь, оставляя наедине со своими кошмарами. Каждое перерождение оставляет металлическое послевкусие на языке. Кай становится кровавым бессмертным богом в каждой своей жизни, но рано или поздно погибает.

Раз за разом Герда отворачивается от него и выбирает другого. Отдаёт сердце во имя любви. Кай злится, сбивает кулаки в кровь, а потом убивает свою любимую. И пусть она кровь от крови его, но предательство он не прощает. 

В новом воплощении Кай верит, что его Герда будет рядом. Он сделает всё для этого. Напишет свой счастливый конец кровью других, если потребуется. 

Кай любит Джо. Искренне и бескорыстно. Насколько способен человек с замашками социопата. С самого детства он защищает её от хулиганов, помогает освоить магию, хотя сам лишь причиняет другим боль. Ведьмак — сифон — худшее наказание для знаменитой магической семьи Паркер. Отец часто бьёт его, оставляя на шее и рёбрах фиолетовые отметины. Джо лишь плачет и залечивает синяки брата, а потом долго держит его в своих объятьях, чувствуя биение сердца. Кай же молится всем возможным богам, надеясь, что когда-нибудь отомстит. Станет в тысячу раз сильнее и уничтожит каждого члена своей семьи. Они с Джо будут счастливы. 

Кай любит целовать Джо. Его сестра—близнец кажется такой хрупкой в его объятьях. Когда он стягивает с неё футболку, а затем целует бьющуюся жилку на шее. Касается пальцами маленьких горошинок сосков, вызывая у Джо тихий стон. Ему нравится любить её, целовать самые укромные уголки тела, вызывая волны возбуждения. А когда она насаживается на его возбуждённый член, то Кай не сдерживает себя. Хватает её за длинные тёмные волосы и наматывает на кулак. Тянет сильно, вызывая у Джо шипение. Их отношения всегда на грани безумия. Джо уже не такая хорошая девочка, как считает папочка Паркер. 

Особенно когда кроме члена Кая, она чувствует его длинные пальцы на своём клиторе. 

Кай буквально теряется в собственных толчках, кусая её шею. Если бы он был вампиром, то уже разорвал бы её горло, поглощая драгоценный нектар. Но бессмертие лишь на очереди. Магия — первостепенное занятие. 

— Тебе нужно уходить, Кай, — тихо шепчет Джо, выводя пальцами невидимый узор на его обнажённой груди. — Отец уничтожит тебя. 

Она чувствует тепло внутри себя после секса. Жар, разрушающий все моральные устои. Джо на секунду становится стыдно, но потом она смотрит на брата, и понимает, что никогда не сможет отказать. 

— Только если с тобой, моя дорогая, — он улыбается почти искренне, и Джо верит в его намерения. — Мы должны возродить Ковен Близнецов. Вместе. 

Джо вздрагивает от его заявления и резко поднимается с кровати. Надевает футболку, джинсы и молча выходит из комнаты, надеясь, что утром сможет спрятать засосы и синяки от касаний Кая. 

Её разрывает от противоречий. Она должна определиться с тем, как жить дальше. 

На следующий день Кай убивает почти всю свою семью. Джошуа Паркер наказывает его персональной тюрьмой. Джо помогает отцу, игнорируя слёзы на своих щеках. Она будет жить за них двоих. 

Проходят годы, прежде чем Кай возвращается благодаря наивности Бонни Беннет. Он ещё помнит жуткие крики, когда решил вырезать её селезёнку. Крови так много, но Кай лишь смеётся, а затем пробует этот нектар на вкус. В этой жизни он всё-таки довольно-таки кровожаден. Когда Кай видит Джозетт Паркер, то на секунду замирает. Она выглядит намного старше, уже не девочка, которую он целовал почти каждую ночь перед своим заточением. Не та, которая отзывалась на его прикосновения и шептала его имя в оргазме. Только её почти прозрачные голубые глаза выдают прежнюю Джо, его Джо. Она откровенно пугается, но не показывает этого. У неё новая жизнь. Без участия Кая Паркера. 

— Ну, здравствуй, сестрёнка, — он чувствует холодные вибрации магии, которые исходят от неё. 

Особенно, когда Кай резко притягивает к себе и целует в губы. Джо не вырывается, а лишь кладёт руки ему на плечи. Это продолжается лишь минуту, но возбуждает Кая до предела. Он смотрит в её потемневшие глаза, пытаясь понять дальнейшие действия сестры. 

— Кай, — выдыхает она ему в губы. — Я не буду извиняться. Слишком молодой и глупой была. 

— Другой девушке бы я не простил это, но ты... Моя сказочная Герда, — Кай подмигивает ей, а затем заставляет морщиться от боли. 

Его прикосновения причиняют боль, выкачивая магию. И почему она об этом забыла? Боль проходит спустя несколько минут, когда Кай медленно стягивает с неё бледно-голубой кардиган, обнажая молочно-белую кожу. На этот раз их секс бесконечно нежный. Каждый извиняется за прошлые грехи. 

Их отношения — острый нож, который оставляет глубокие раны. Кай ненавидит её нового парня, парочку раз калечит его, будоража окружающих. Джо лишь качает головой и залечивает раны своему будущему жениху. Ей вновь придётся выбирать. 

Водоворот событий захватывает Кая. Он сливается с собственным братом Люком и становится главой Ковена. Сила опьяняет, но ему мало. Несмотря на обострённые чувства и огромную дозу человечности погибшего брата внутри, Кай хочет получить свою Герду обратно. Им суждено быть вместе в любой из реальностей. Кай это знает и чувствует. Он становится вампиром по случайности, но не теряет магических способностей. Джо же пытается выйти замуж без его благословения. Какая оплошность! 

Создать кровавый хаос на свадьбе — сущий пустяк. Кай видит, как все гости на свадьбе тонут в собственной боли. И это всё происходит по взмаху его руки. Он убивает отца, не чувствуя ничего кроме жажды мести. Вгрызается в его горло, отрывая ошмётки кожи, а затем ломает ему шею, а затем ещё парочку костей. Джошуа Паркер теперь мёртвая тряпичная кукла. 

Джо же стоит у алтаря и не сводит взгляда с брата. Такая красивая в своём белоснежном платье, такая беззащитная с его детьми в своей утробе. Кай улыбается ей и подходит ближе, на ходу убивая Аларика огромным осколком разбитого стекла. Невеста даже не реагирует на это, потому что давно сделала свой выбор. Они покидают Мистик-Фоллс, держась за руки. 

Вместе. 

У каждого Кая есть своя маленькая Герда, которую он никому не отдаст.


End file.
